The present invention relates to a door mechanism of an automotive air conditioning device, which can slide in a limited space to smoothly control an air flow.
In general, an automotive air conditioning device comprises an intake unit for introducing outside and inside air, a cooler unit for cooling the introduced air and a heater unit for heating the introduced air, these three units being combined in series and installed in a limited space of a vehicle cabin, such as a space defined below an instrument panel.
However, due to the in-line connection of the three units, the automotive air conditioning device is compelled to have an enlarged size. Thus, when such device is mounted in a small car, the smaller vehicle cabin space is further limited, which is undesirable.
In view of the above, as is shown in FIG. 16, there has been proposed a device in which a cooler unit 101 and a heater unit 102 are positioned close to each other and aligned along a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle thereby to reduce not only a longitudinal size xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d of the vehicle but also a lateral size of the same. Furthermore, in this device, for reduction of size, the distance between an evaporator 103 and a heater core 104 is reduced and a mix door (which will be referred to as just xe2x80x9cdoorxe2x80x9d hereinafter) 105 for producing cooler and/or warmer air is reduced in size.
As is known, the evaporator 103 is a device through which a low temperature low pressure refrigerant, which flows in a refrigerating cycle, flows for producing a cooled air by conducting a heat exchange between the refrigerant and an induced air. While, the heater core 104 is a device through which a highly heated engine cooling water flows for producing a heated air by conducting a heat exchange between the cooling water and an induced air.
However, in the unit having the above-mentioned construction, the reduction in size of the door 105 tends to cause a difficulty with which distribution of cooled air and warmed air is controlled. Thus, in some devices, as is illustrated by a broken line in the drawing, an auxiliary door 105a is provided for controlling the amount of air led to the heater core 104. However, in this case, the addition of such auxiliary door causes a complicated and highly expensive construction, which is of course undesirable.
However, in the unit having the above-mentioned construction, the reduction in size of the door 105 tends to cause a difficulty with which distribution of cooled air and warmed air is controlled. Thus, in some devices, as is illustrated by a broken line in the drawing, an auxiliary door 105a is provided for controlling the amount of air led to the heater core 104. However, in this case, the addition of such auxiliary door causes a complicated and highly costing construction, which is of course undesirable.
Accordingly, recently, there has been proposed, as is shown in FIG. 17, a much compact automotive air conditioning device (see Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication 6-71222).
In the device, for achieving the compact construction, a cooler unit 101 and a heater unit 102 are integrated, and an evaporator 103 and a heater core 104 are positioned close to each other. That is, since, like in case of the mix door 105 arranged between the evaporator 103 and the heater core 104 and supported at one fulcrum as shown in FIG. 17, turning the door 106 about the fulcrum needs a relatively larger mounting, a flat plate door 109 (the door shown in the drawing comprises two doors 109a and 109b which are connected through pins xe2x80x9cpaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpbxe2x80x9d to a door actuating mechanism comprised of a link mechanism) is employed, the flat plate door being slid up-and-down along a rail 109c for effecting the temperature control.
However, a door mechanism possessed by the above-mentioned vertically sliding type tends to have a higher resistance against air passage and thus tends to show weak points in operability. That is, since the above-mentioned door 109 disclosed by the publication is of a flat and straight type, the air flow is forced to collide against the door at right angles, which brings about a higher air flow resistance causing reduction in air flow. When this air flow reduction occurs under a cooling condition of the air conditioner, the passengers can not get a satisfactorily cooled air.
In order to prevent air leakage around the door 109, it is necessary to remove or minimize a clearance provided between the rail 109c and the door 109. However, if the clearance is too small, the sliding resistance of the door becomes increased causing a non-smoothed movement of the door 109. This undesired phenomenon equally occurs even when a sealing member is arranged between the door 109 and the rail 109c. While, if, for achieving a smoothed movement of the door, a larger clearance is provided between them, the undesired air leakage tends to occur. That is, in this case, antinomic matters take place.
Furthermore, in a case wherein, like the door 9 of the above-mentioned publication, the sliding mechanism is composed of a link mechanism, the connection between the pin and the link tends to produce a play upon operation of the door. When the door is applied with a certain wind pressure, noises caused by the play tend to be produced, which are transmitted to the vehicle cabin to make passengers uncomfortable.
The present invention is provided for eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks possessed by the conventional techniques. That is, a first object of the invention is to provide an excellent door mechanism of an automotive air conditioning device, which assures a compact construction of the unit, reduction in air flow resistance, smoothed operation, satisfied sealing and satisfied air temperature controlling without producing noises.
Furthermore, as is seen from FIG. 16, in general, in a heater unit, around a mixing chamber 111, there are arranged a defroster opening 106a, a ventilation opening 107a and foot opening 108a. To these openings, there are connected mode doors, such as a defroster door 106 and a ventilation door 107. When one of the mode doors is actuated, the same is projected into the mixing chamber 111. If the mode doors are designed to pivot in a direction away from the mixing chamber 111, the size of the entire construction of unit becomes increased, which is not preferable.
Each time one of the mode doors is actuated, the direction of air flowing in the mixing chamber 111 is forced to change and thus desired and stable mixing between cooled air and warmed air is not obtained. Furthermore, the presence of the mode doors causes a marked increase in air flow resistance and production of noises.
For example, in a ventilation mode, by the function of the mix door 105, part of the cooled air from the evaporator 103 is led into a bypass passage xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and remaining part of the cooled air is led toward the heater core 104 to be warmed. The cooled air and warmed air are mixed in the mixing chamber 111 for blowing from the ventilation opening 107a an air having a predetermined temperature.
However, when the defroster door 106 takes a position to open the defroster opening 106a, the defroster door 106 is projected into the mixing chamber 111 and thus the flow of the cooled air in the bypass passage xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is disturbed by the projected defroster door 106, which changes the air distribution region in the mixing chamber 111. Thus, stable mixing between the cooled air and warmed air is not achieved and thus stable air temperature controlling becomes difficult. In view of this drawback, some conventional devices are equipped with a fixed temperature controlling rib in the mixing chamber 111 for obtaining a stable air temperature controlling.
However, in case wherein the air temperature controlling rib is employed, it is difficult to determine the size of the temperature controlling rib and the positioning of the same. Furthermore, due to employment of the temperature controlling rib, the number of parts increases and thus assembling work of the case becomes difficult or at least troublesome, and cost is increased. Furthermore, due to presence of the temperature controlling rib in the mixing chamber 111, the chamber has a non-negligible air flow resistance, which tends to induce that a satisfied amount of air is not fed to the vehicle cabin. Furthermore, even when the air temperature controlling rib is so positioned and sized as to exhibit the best ventilation mode, it often occurs that the air temperature controlling rib has a bad effect on the temperature controlling in the other mode (viz., the mode other than the ventilation mode, wherein the ventilation door 107 is closed and another door is opened).
Although the above-mentioned example is an example applied to the defrosting mode, similar drawbacks tend to appear in case of the ventilation mode and/or the foot mode.
The present invention is provided for eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks possessed by the conventional techniques. That is, a second object of the present invention is to provide a door mechanism of an automotive air conditioning device, which can exhibit a stable mixing of cooled air and warmed air irrespective of the mode selected, a reduction in air flow resistance, an excellent air temperature controlling and a compact, simple and economical construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a unit which is very compact in size due to unemployment of the foot duct.
Apart from the above, an air conditioning device is widely known wherein as a ventilation opening, there is provided, in an upper wall of a case positioned above the mixing chamber, a center ventilation opening, and near right and left side portions of the center ventilation opening, there are provided side ventilation openings, so that in a ventilation mode, the air whose temperature has been suitably adjusted in the mixing chamber is blown out from the center ventilation opening and the side ventilation openings.
However, in the above-mentioned air conditioning device, the side ventilation openings are formed in the right and left side portions of the center ventilation opening, that is, in a limited space positioned above the upper wall of the case. Thus, the center ventilation opening and the side ventilation openings are each obliged to have a reduced area and thus the air flow resistance of them increases thereby reducing the amount of air blown into the vehicle cabin from such openings.
Depending on the type of the associated vehicle, there is an arrangement wherein when the center ventilation opening is fully closed, part of the temperature-controlled air is blown from the side ventilation openings toward door side window panels to defrost the same. Since, in this arrangement, the ventilation door for opening and closing the center ventilation opening is used for controlling the air distribution, tuning of the air flow amount is difficult.
Accordingly, a third object of the present invention is to provide an automotive air conditioning device, which needs not to reduce the open area of the center ventilation opening and that of the side ventilation opening, can increase the amount of temperature-controlled air blown from these openings and can easily control the amount of air in case wherein a mode is so set that the air is constantly leaked from the side ventilation openings.
In order to achieve the first object, the present invention provides an automotive air conditioning device including an upstream air passage through which air flows, two downstream air passages branched from the upstream air passage, a door having a given size and arranged to selectively lead the air flow from the upstream air passage to one of the two downstream air passages and to lead the air flow to both the two downstream air passages at a given distribution ratio, and movement limiting members arranged in upstream and downstream positions of the door to limit the movement of the door, there is provided a door mechanism of the automotive air conditioning device, which is characterized in that the door is arranged to extend in a direction to shut the air flow blown from the upstream air passage, and in that the door is swelled in a downstream direction with a predetermined radius of curvature.
With the characterization, the unit can be made compact. Furthermore, since the air flow from the upstream air passage smoothly impinges against the curved door, the air flow resistance is not increased, the air flow amount is not reduced and the direction changing of the air flow is smoothly made. Accordingly, it never occurs that in the cooling mode the passengers feel a lack of cooling efficiency, and thus optimal air conditioning is enjoyed by the passengers.
In the present invention the door is arranged to slide upward and downward, that is, in a direction of the gravity.
With this characterization, the door is hardly affected by the gravity which is applied to the door in a direction to pull down the same. That is, since the door is swelled in a downstream direction with the predetermined radius of curvature, the door is hardly affected by the gravity. Accordingly, the door can be optimally controlled at will.
In the present invention the door is connected with a slide mechanism to be controlled. The slide mechanism comprises an arcuate cam groove formed in a case which defines therein the air passages, the arcuate cam groove having a predetermined radius of curvature and being swelled in a downstream direction; a toothed portion formed on a door proper; a gear meshed with the toothed portion; a drive device for driving the gear and a guide member possessed by the door proper, the guide member being movable along the cam groove.
With the characterization, because the door proper is driven by a gear type driving device, the door can be smoothly operated. That is, operability of the door is improved and no noise is produced during operation of the door.
In the present invention the door proper comprises a flat outer portion and a swelled inner portion, the flat outer portion having a seal member bonded thereto.
With this characterization, because adequate sealing is achieved by only fixing a sealing member to a part of the door proper, the air conditioning device can be made economically. Furthermore, for achieving the sealing, there is no need of pressing the door proper with a big force. Driving the door proper is carried out with a small driving torque.
In the present invention the air passages are defined in the case which is constructed by coupling two case segments in a face-to-face connecting manner, and a supporting roller arranged at a laterally middle portion of the door proper and resiliently abutting against the door proper is kept put in the case at the time when the two case segments are being coupled.
With the characterization, mounting of the supporting roller is readily achieved. Furthermore, even when the door proper is somewhat deformed under the influence of the heat from the evaporator and the heater core which are positioned near the door proper, and even when the door proper is applied with a marked wind pressure, the deformation of the door proper can be minimized or easily reformed assuring the sliding movement of the door proper. Thus, even the device employs the gear type sliding mechanism, undesired phenomena, such as gear slippage and the like, do not occur and thus smoothed operation is expected.
In the present invention the heater core is arranged in the air passage through which the air passing though the evaporator flows, at a position just downstream of the evaporator, in that the door proper is a mix door which selectively leads the air flow blown into the air passage from the air evaporator to one of a passage for the heater core and a bypass passage bypassing the heater core or leads the air flow to both the two air passages at a predetermined distribution ratio, and the supporting roller is supported by a supporting wall of the heater core which is located at a middle position of the way along which the door proper slides.
As is defined in this invention, when the door proper is used as the mix door, the door is moved to uppermost and lowermost positions and a predetermined middle position. When, in all of these positions, it is needed to support a laterally middle portion of the door proper, a dead space is inevitably produced at a portion where the laterally middle portion of the door proper is supported. However, if the supporting roller is installed in such dead space and supported by a supporting wall of the heater core, the space can be effectively used. Since the mix door is arranged to distribute the air flow to the two downstream air passages, it has to take a middle position. However, even when the mix door takes the middle position, undesired play of the door does not occur and thus a desired control becomes possible.
For achieving the above-mentioned second object, the present invention provides a door mechanism of an automotive air conditioning device including a case, an evaporator installed in the case for cooling air led into the case, a heater core installed in the case at a position downstream of the evaporator, a mix door arranged between the evaporator and the heater core to selectively lead the cooled air from the evaporator to one of a passage for the heater core and a bypass passage bypassing the heater core or lead the cooled air to both the two passages at a predetermined distribution ratio, a mixing chamber for mixing the cooled air and warmed air, a plurality of blowing openings formed in inside walls by which the mixing chamber is defined and a plurality of mode doors for selectively opening and closing the blowing openings, there is provided a door mechanism of the automotive air conditioning device, which is characterized in that at least one of the mode doors is a sliding type door which, with the aid of a sliding mechanism, slides on the along the inside wall or an extension line of the inside wall, and in that the other of the mode doors is so arranged that even when operated, it does not enter the area of the mixing chamber which is defined by the sliding door and the inside walls.
With this characterization, in case wherein one of the mode doors is of a sliding type and used for making the air flow distribution, the space for installing therein the door can be minimized, and thus the case can be constructed compact in size. Furthermore, since the other mode door is suppressed from entering the area of the mixing chamber which is defined by the sliding door and the inside walls, the mixing between the cooled air and the warmed air is stably made improving the mixing. Thus, there is no need of installing a temperature controlling rib in the mixing chamber, which would cause increase in air flow resistance of the mixing chamber. Thus, temperature controlling is effectively made. In the mixing chamber, the mixing area does not change, and in every mode, the impinging angle between the cooled air flow and the warmed air flow is kept constant, and thus, stable mixing and stable air temperature controlling are obtained. Furthermore, due to disuse of the temperature controlling rib and the simplification of the door operating mechanism, advantages in cost are obtained.
In the present invention the inside wall or the extension line of the inside wall has an arcuate cross section.
With this characterization, the air can smoothly flow along the curved inner surface of the inner wall, and thus undesired noises are not produced and air flow resistance is not increased, so that temperature controlling is advantageously carried out. Particularly, in case wherein the mode controlling is made by operating the slide door, the air is forced to flow along the slide door. That is, since the slide door serves as a guide wall for the air flow, the air temperature controlling is much improved.
In the present invention the sliding mechanism comprises a toothed portion formed on a door proper of the mode door, a gear meshed with the toothed portion, a driving device connected to the gear, guide members possessed by the door proper, and cam grooves formed in the case for slidably receiving therein the guide pins, the cam grooves being so constructed and arranged as to allow the door proper to slide on and along a curved surface of the inside wall by which the mixing chamber is partially defined.
With this characterization, due to usage of the gear type sliding mechanism, smoothed door operation, improved door operability and noiseless door operation are obtained. Furthermore, since the door proper is slid along the cam grooves, undesired play of the door proper does not occur even when the door proper is applied with a wind pressure.
In the present invention the automotive air conditioning device is characterized by a ventilation opening formed in an upper wall of a case located above a mixing chamber in which cooled air passing through an evaporator and warmed air passing through a heater core are mixed, a foot passage located behind the mixing chamber at a position near the ventilation opening and communicated with the mixing chamber, a foot opening provided at a lower part of the foot passage, a ventilation door arranged to selectively open and close the ventilation opening, and a sliding mechanism for sliding the ventilation door on and along an upper inner wall of the case between a close position where the door closes the ventilation opening and a rest (or retracted) position where the door does not interfere with the air flow directed toward the foot passage.
In the present invention the automotive air conditioning device is characterized by a defroster opening formed in the upper wall of the case in front of the ventilation opening, a defroster door for selectively opening and closing the defroster opening, a sliding mechanism for sliding the defroster door on and along an inner surface of the upper wall of the case between a close position where the door closes the defroster opening and a rest (or retracted) position defined above the evaporator where the door does not interfere with the airflow.
In the present invention the sliding mechanism comprises a toothed portion formed on a back surface of the sliding door, a driving gear meshed with the toothed portion, guide pins provided on side edges of the sliding door, and cam grooves provided by the case to slidably receiving therein the guide pins, each cam groove having at its terminal end a bent portion for causing, when the sliding door comes to the terminal end, the sliding door to shift toward the upper wall of the case.
In the present invention the driving gear defined earlier herein has in a toothed portion thereof higher teeth, the higher teeth functioning to press the sliding door toward the upper wall of the case when the sliding door comes to the close position.
In the invention of claim 14, the sliding door is equipped with a seal member which, when the sliding door comes to the close position, intimately contacts peripheral edges of the openings to achieve a sealing therebetween.
For achieving the above-mentioned third object, the present invention provides an automotive air conditioning device which is characterized by a center ventilation opening formed in an upper wall of a case located above a mixing chamber in which cooled air passing through an evaporator and warmed air passing through a heater core are mixed, a ventilation door for selectively opening and closing the center ventilation opening, a sliding mechanism for sliding the ventilation door on and along an inner surface of an upper wall of the case between a close position where the door closes the center ventilation opening and a rest (or retracted) position which is defined before or behind the center ventilation opening, a side ventilation opening formed in the side wall of the case at a position corresponding to the rest (or retracted) position of the sliding door which is defined at a front or rear position of the center ventilation opening, and a sub-door possessed by the sliding door, the sub-door selectively opening and closing the side ventilation opening in response to the opening and closing action of the ventilation door to the center ventilation opening.
In the present invention the close position of the sub-door as defined earlier herein is so made as to partially open the side ventilation opening.
According to the present invention the unit can be made compact. Furthermore, since the air flow from the upstream air passage smoothly impinges against the curved door, the air flow resistance is not increased, the air flow amount is not reduced and the direction changing of the air flow is smoothly made. Accordingly, it never occurs that in the cooling mode the passengers feel a lack of cooling efficiency, and thus optimal air conditioning is enjoyed by the passengers.
According to the present invention the door is hardly affected by the gravity which is applied to the door in a direction to pull down the same. That is, since the door is swelled in a downstream direction with the predetermined radius of curvature, the door is hardly affected by the gravity. Accordingly, the door can be optimally controlled at will.
According to the present invention because the door proper is driven by a gear type driving device, the door can be smoothly operated. That is, operability of the door is improved and no noise is produced during operation of the door.
According to the present invention because adequate sealing is achieved by only fixing a sealing member to a part of the door proper, the air conditioning device can be made economically. Furthermore, for achieving the sealing, there is no need of pressing the door proper with a big force. Driving the door proper is carried out with a small driving torque.
According to the present invention mounting of the supporting roller is readily achieved. Furthermore, even when the door proper is somewhat deformed under the influence of the heat from the evaporator and the heater core which are positioned near the door proper, and even when the door proper is applied with a marked wind pressure, the deformation of the door proper can be minimized or easily reformed assuring the sliding movement of the door proper. Thus, even the device employs the gear type sliding mechanism, undesired phenomena, such as gear slippage and the like, do not occur and thus smoothed operation is expected.
According to the present invention when the door proper is used as the mix door, supporting of the supporting roller is achieved without producing a useless space and even when the door proper is set at the middle position, undesired play does not occur.
According to the present invention since the mode door is of a sliding type, the air distribution operation can be made within a smaller space and thus compact construction of the unit is achieved. Furthermore, since the mode door is suppressed from entering the area of the mixing chamber which is defined by the sliding door and the inside walls, the air flow resistance is not increased and the air mixing in the mixing chamber is appropriately made. That is, the air temperature controlling is improved without using the temperature controlling rib. Since the mixing area does not change and in every mode, the impinging angle between the cooled air flow and the warmed air flow is kept constant, stable mixing and stable air temperature controlling are obtained. Furthermore, due to the simplification of the door operating mechanism, advantages in cost are obtained.
According to the present invention the air can smoothly flow along the curved inner surface of the inner wall, and thus undesired noises are not produced and air flow resistance is not increased, so that temperature controlling is advantageously carried out. Particularly, in case wherein the mode controlling is made by operating the slide door, the air is forced to flow along the slide door. That is, since the slide door serves as a guide wall for the air flow, the air temperature controlling is much improved.
According to the present invention due to usage of the gear type sliding mechanism, smoothed door operation, improved door operability and noiseless door operation are obtained. Furthermore, since the door proper is slid along the cam grooves, undesired play of the door proper does not occur even when the door proper is applied with a wind pressure.
According to the present invention since the ventilation door for selectively opening and closing the ventilation opening formed in the upper wall of the case positioned above the mixing chamber is arranged to slide on and along the upper inner wall of the case with the aid of the sliding mechanism, it never occurs that the door enter the mixing chamber to disturb the air flow when taking a position to open the ventilation opening, which would occur in case of a pivotal door. Accordingly, the mixing of the cooled air and the warmed air in the mixing chamber is improved, and the air distribution to the ventilation opening is appropriately achieved. Furthermore, undesired reduction in air flow amount due to increased air flow resistance caused by the ventilation door does not occur.
Furthermore, since the rest (or retracted) position of the ventilation door is so set as not to interfere with the foot passage, the ventilation door does not cause an air flow resistance against the air flow directed toward the foot passage in the dual level mode wherein the temperature-controlled air is blown from both the ventilation opening and the foot opening. Accordingly, the air amount blown from the foot opening is not reduced, which permits an appropriate operation of the dual level mode.
Furthermore, since the foot passage is defined behind the mixing chamber, there is no need of proving a space in which the ventilation door is pivoted. Thus, the height of the case can be lowered and the unit can be made compact in size. Furthermore, mounting of the unit to the vehicle can be easily made. Furthermore, since the number of parts is reduced, cost reduction is achieved.
According the present invention the defroster door for selectively opening and closing the defroster opening formed in the upper wall of the case in front of the ventilation opening is of a sliding type, like the ventilation door. Furthermore, the rest (or retracted) position of the defroster door is set at an upper portion of the evaporator which does not interfere with the air flow. Accordingly, the air mixing in the mixing chamber is improved and the air distribution to the defroster opening is appropriately achieved. Furthermore, undesired reduction in air amount blown to the vehicle cabin, which would be caused by the air flow resistance by the defroster door, does not occur.
According to the present invention the sliding mechanism for operating the slide door is driven by the gear mechanism. Thus, smoothed operation of the door and easy handling for the door are achieved, and comfortable door controlling is achieved without suffering from noises.
Furthermore, since each cam groove for guiding the guide pins of the slide door has at a terminal end a bent portion for causing, when the slide door comes to the terminal end, the slide door to shift toward the upper wall of the case, the slide door can be pressed against the upper wall of the case when coming to the terminal end. Under this condition, the slide door is stably set in position without play.
According to the present invention the higher teeth of the gear can assuredly bias the slide door when the slide door comes to the terminal end of the cam groove. Accordingly, the mechanism for biasing the slide door can be made simple in construction, and operation of the slide door is carried out with a smaller driving torque.
According to the present invention the seal member intimately contacts the peripheral edges of the openings to achieve a sealing therebetween when the slide door comes to the close position. Thus, undesired air leakage is suppressed, and thus, reduction in air amount blown from a certain opening does not occur, and thus, quality and reliability of the device are improved.
According to the present invention the side ventilation opening is formed in the side wall of the case at a position corresponding to the rest (or retracted position) of the sliding door which is defined at a front or rear position of the center ventilation opening. Accordingly, each of the center ventilation opening and the side ventilation opening can have a sufficiently larger open area. Accordingly, the air flow resistance of these openings can be reduced, and thus, the air amount passing therethrough can be increased.
The slide door for opening and closing the center ventilation opening has a sub-door which selectively opens and closes the side ventilation opening in response to the opening and closing action of the ventilation door. Thus, the air distribution control to the temperature-controlled air flow blown from the center ventilation opening and the side ventilation opening is easily achieved.
According to the present invention the close position of the sub-door is so set as to partially open the side ventilation opening. Accordingly, part of the temperature-controlled air is constantly leaked from the side ventilation opening for use as a side ventilation wind to defrost the door side window panel. Furthermore, the amount of the side ventilation wind is easily controlled by adjusting the close position of the sub-door.